fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Igarashi Masae
}}is one of the main idols of the season ''Ainochi!: Idol Stars''. Masae is a cool typed idol who attends Three Hearts Academy, being a student of the Colored Stars Pattern Class. As of Ainochi!, Masae has created her own brand. This brand is named Fifty Storms and started out as a school project. As the top designer of the brand, Masae takes all responsibilities of the plans and designs. In addition, Masae is the official muse of the brand. History Personality Masae is a very passionate and reliable junior idol, who wants to be more than just a 'junior model'. Her dream is to be at the top of the idol universe and one day become a real model, like her role model RUMI. Masae is very determined to achieve this dream one day. She may seem a little strict and cold hearted but actually cares a lot about friends and relationships. However, she is quite strict when it comes to goofing around when people should be training. After joining Three Hearts, Masae has gained a new dream. She now tries to make her own brand, with her own dresses and her own designs. Appearance Masae has long, dark blue colored hair that reaches over her shoulders if she keeps it opened. However, she has it usually tied back to a small ponytail, which is hold by a dark green colored bow. Her eye color is lime. When she's not wearing the uniform of Three Hearts Academy, she is usually seen wears a sky blue colored top which has a white butterfly pattern printed on it. Over the top, she wears a dark brown, sleeveless vest. She wears dark blue skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. Around her wrists, she wears pink and yellow colored bead-bracelets and around her neck, she wears a silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant. The pendant shows a little, pink colored jewel in the upper left corner. Relationships *'Taiko Mirai:' Mirai is Masae's roommate and Masae tends to think of her as a younger sister. No matter what Mirai does, Masae can't take it seriously. Even though she and Mirai are supposed to be rivals, Masae would always support and help Mirai with her idol activities. *'RUMI:' RUMI is Masae's role model, whom she looked up to ever since she was a child. Long before Masae's model career started, she once got the chance to meet RUMI for a second. With this blessed memory, Masae has started out as a junior model and then decided to become an idol by attending the Three Hearts Academy. *'Igarashi Mayumi:' Mayumi is Masae's mother and used to be a very famous pianist. Due to an unknown incident Mayumi stopped long before Masae was born. Today, Mayumi is mostly at home, taking care for the house and cheering on Masae, whenever she's doing her idol activities. *'Igarashi Taka:' Taka is Masae's father and normal business man, working in the big town. He's hardly at home, but he always thinks about Masae, no matter what she is doing. Etymology - Igarashi comes from meaning "five", combined with meaning "ten", and meaning "storm". However, 五十 together, also mean "fifty". So Igarashi means "fifty storms". - Masae comes from meaning "elegant", "graceful" or "stylish", combined with meaning "blessing" or "grace". So Masae's name means "elegant blessing" or even "graceful grace". Trivia *Masae's Kirakiratter name is @IgarashiMasae. *Masae shares her name with Igarashi Nozomu, a minor character of Aikatsu☆Stars!. *Her birthday fall on August 9th, which makes her zodiac sign to be Leo. *Masae is usually called "Masacchi" by Kibou and Yataro-sensei. *Masae's idol theme color is cyan blue. *Piror to her debut as an idol, Masae used to be a famous model. *Unlike most cool idols, Masae's school coord does not have "Blue" in its name. References Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) Category:Idols Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:FairyIdols Category:FairySina Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cool Idols Category:Ainochi! Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) 2 Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Precious Ainochi! Characters Category:Precious Ainochi!